When The Dead Of The Night Comes Calling
by KillerCactus16
Summary: Zane should know never to under-estimate Atticus, but still after all this time, he does. Zane/Atticus Yaoi


Disclaimer - Yu-gi-oh GX doesn't belong to me. I'm just borrowing it.

* * *

Zane had no idea why anyone in their right mind would let Atticus get involved in planning a party. He was even more worried when Alexis told him about how some of the blue students were heading over to the mainland to buy a lot of alcohol. He just ended up confused when he was invited to the party, he really didn't want to be there and he didn't think that Atticus really liked him any more after the underground duels he had taken part in. It wasn't like he was possessed by a shadow rider. All he wanted was to win.

But they would need someone responsible to look after Atticus when he started drinking. He'd seen Atticus before, and it was interesting to say the least.

He arrived on the island on the day of the party, so he could avoid having to talk to Atticus unless it was completely necessary. He'd just talk to Alexis, who he knew would have nothing to do with the organisation if Atticus was involved. Atticus would probably try and get her to join 'Bro-Bro and Sissy' or whatever he had called that idiotic group.

"You know he misses you," Alexis said to him as she met him at the dock, "he's really excited that you're coming to the party. You could at least try to talk to him. I know you haven't since you started the underground duels."

"I haven't been avoiding him; I've just had other things to do." Zane replied, avoiding eye contact with Alexis. She was right - he couldn't bring himself to talk to Atticus, he didn't want him to see what he had become.

Alexis looked at him incredulously, "Zane I'm not stupid... You just haven't bothered to contact him." She glared at Zane and turned him round so he'd have to look at her face, not avoid her eyes as he had been, "He's been really upset you haven't talked him. He must have thought you were still his best friend. I guess he was wrong thinking that. Best friends wouldn't do that to each other."

Zane shook his head and turned to walk away, when Alexis grabbed his arm and said, "Try to talk to him, please."  
He nodded at her, and he knew that that wasn't a suggestion, but more of a command. Zane knew he'd have to talk to Atticus some before the day, or party was over as the case would probably be. He headed over to the main building, hoping to avoid talking to people by sitting in the library. When he was in school it was rarely ever used and he only knew one person who'd use it willingly – Bastion Misawa. But since all the younger students were getting ready for tonight, he doubted he'd have to worry about running into him. Zane sat down on a chair in a secluded corner of the library and pulled out a book from his bag. He quickly glanced at his watch – only an hour before he would head off to the party on the beach. That way he could find a table where he could sit at all night and avoid talking to people.

* * *

After an hour was up Zane grabbed his bag and quietly left the building. He could hear the loud music coming from the general direction of the beach. It was starting to get dark when he left the main building and by the time he got over to the beach the sun had nearly set. He had to admit they had made the beach look good, as there were tiki torches spread over the beach and candles in coloured jars sitting on each table, which were placed up near the top of the beach. He quickly sat down at a table as far away from the centre of action as possible, hoping no-one would try to start a conversation. He sat their staring out to sea for at least an hour and a half, when two drinks and a grinning Atticus appeared at his table.

"Hey, I didn't know if you were going to show or not. I asked a couple of people and they didn't see you. I thought you had bailed on me." Atticus said his grin dropping momentarily, "But then Alexis saw you and pointed you out. So I decided to come and visit you. And I brought you a drink, although I'm not really sure what's in it. Vodka or rum. Maybe both." He took a quick sip, "yes, definitely both. And I think there's some coke in there too."

Zane picked his glass and gave it a quick sniff, it didn't smell too bad. He took a drink of it, but then nearly spat it out once he realised how strong it was. "Oh god Atticus, how much vodka, or whatever is in this..." he glared down "...concoction."

"Rum and vodka," Atticus corrected him, "and I'm pretty sure there's quite a lot. If you don't want to drink it I will and we can go over to the bar and I'll get you a proper drink. And since I practically organised everything, I get free drinks." He stated cheerfully, finishing his drink and picking up Zane's.

Zane raised his eyebrow, "You'd actually drink that, I don't think it's safe for human consumption."

"It's ok," Atticus said laughing, "I've drank stronger stuff. And it tasted worse than this did." He got to his feet, finished off Zane's drink and grabbed Zane by the hand and pulled him off to the bar.

Once they got there, Atticus took Zane's bag off him and left it behind the bar. He returned with a bottle of golden liquid, two shot glasses and for some reason unknown to Zane, salt and a plate of sliced lemon. Atticus pulled Zane over to an empty table over to the side of the bar, sat down and poured two shot glasses of whatever the drink was.

Atticus took the salt and poured a line of it on his hand. Now Zane had no idea what the hell was going on. Atticus licked the line on salt, downed the drink and then sucked the juice for the lemon. He closed his eyes and gently shook his head, letting out a soft "eugh". He opened his eyes and grinned at Zane before pushing the glass towards him. "Your turn!" He said, with a wink.

"What is this? And what am I supposed to do with the salt and the lemon?" Zane questioned.

The brunette tilted his head and laughed, "Its tequila and you take the salt before the shot and the lemon afterwards." While he was telling Zane this he picked up the bottle and poured himself a shot and once he was finished talking he quickly drank it. Zane picked up the salt and sprinkled some on his hand; he glanced up to see Atticus watching him intently. He tipped the salt into his mouth and drank the shot. Once again he was shocked by the strength of the drink and he chocked again. Atticus tried to keep a straight face but failed and laughed hysterically. He gave Zane's leather clad back a few good thumps.

"You ok there? You're supposed to drink the tequila. Not spit it out." Atticus cheerfully commented.

Zane refilled his glass and tried again. He managed not to spit it everywhere but he winced as he felt it burn its way down his throat.

"Don't worry," Atticus said, drinking his third shot, "It hurts less the more you drink." He refilled Zane's shot glass and nudged it towards him, "If we're going to be doing shots we need to be on the same number of drinks. So you have two more to take. Your first one didn't count because you spat it all over the table."

Zane knew that this was a really bad idea and that they'd both do something stupid. Well Atticus would, but he drank the second shot anyway and held out his glass for more. After his third shot Atticus pass him the salt, "now let's try and do this properly. And after a few more shots, we should do body shots." Atticus said grinning. "They're great fun."

Oh great, Zane thought as he poured a line of salt onto his hand. Atticus was definitely pissed. And coming on to him. He didn't really mind the second one; he just didn't want to deal with a drunk Atticus, or a hung-over one.

"Ready?" Atticus asked, passing Zane a slice of lemon, "On the count of three. One, two, three." He said and then licked the salt, downed the shot and then bit into the lemon. He looked up to see Zane slowly drink the shot and give the lemon a tentative lick.

After attempting about five more shots, Zane was feeling really light headed. He glanced down at his watch, seeing the time to be 11.35. He should really be going to bed soon. It's the only way he'd be able to leave in the morning is if he got up early, so that people wouldn't realise he had left. He stood up, only to have to hold onto that chair to keep him upright.

"Where are you going?" Atticus said looking up, "We haven't had a chance to talk yet. All we've done is get drunk so far." He tried to grab Zane's hand, only to miss. "Why did you move your hand?" he questioned.

"I... didn't." Zane replied, "And I have to go to bed I need to get up early in the morning to get back."

Atticus's face fell, "Oh well. Ok, I'll see you soon, hopefully. Well, probably not as you've stopped talking to me."

There was a loud yell behind him and Zane turned round to see Bastion and Chazz in a fight, with Jaden and the dinosaur boy attempting to break it up. They each grabbed a boy, Chazz was held by Jaden and Bastion by the Ra Yellow boy. Jaden quickly grabbed Bastion from the Ra Yellow and pulled him off in the direction of the red dorms. Zane turned back around to see Atticus slumped over on the table snoring lightly. He pulled the tequila bottle out of Atticus's hand and stepped round the table using the chairs for support and poked Atticus on the head.

"You awake?" he said, poking him again, "Well apparently not." He shook Atticus's shoulder. Still no response. "Oh great, guess who's going to have to carry you back to the dorm room." He picked up Atticus's arm and put in over his shoulder and hauled Atticus up on to his feet. Zane took a cautious step forward and looked at the drunken brunette. Atticus had apparently woken up and grunted at Zane staring at him through have shut eyes.

"Where are we going Zaney?" he mumbled, "to bed? I'd like you in my bed. You're quite lovely." Atticus said laughing at his own comment.  
Zane shook his head and began pulling Atticus over to the blue dorm. Once they got there Zane asked, "You still in the room you where in when I was in the school?"

"Yep." Atticus shouted happily, "Are you going to share the room with me. I don't mind if you do." Atticus said grinning up at Zane. He pulled his arm from Zane's grasp and tried to walk, but he failed and nearly collided with a door frame.

"Be careful idiot." Zane said taking the key from Atticus's hands and unlocking the door. It was still the same as it used to be, with Atticus's clothes strewn about on the floor. Atticus stumbled in and attempted to undress. He spent about five minutes staring at his white obelisk blue jacket, before asking, "Zaney?"

"Yes Atticus." Zane said form the door frame. He decided it wasn't good when you need to lean up against the door to keep yourself upright.

"Can you help me take off my jacket?" he mumbled, still staring down at said object, "The buttons keep moving when I try and undo them."

"Err. No problem." Zane said moving away from the door feeling quite unsteady on his feet.

Atticus glanced up and smiled at Zane and said "Thanks."

Zane stood in front of Atticus and carefully began to unbutton Atticus's jacket. Once he was finished, he moved round the back and slipped it off his shoulders and hung it up on the back of Atticus's door. He then lifted the key and locked the door. When he turned back around he saw that Atticus had kicked off his shoes, pulled off him jumper and was in the process of sliding off his trousers, leaving him only in a pair of black boxers.

"Atticus? What are you doing? And why have you taken your clothes off?" Zane exclaimed, eyes wide.

Atticus looked over to him and laughed, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready for bed. And you need to get ready too, because it's too dark for you to go outside. And you're drunk." He walked over to Zane and pushed his black leather coat off his shoulders and slipped his hands under Zane's black turtleneck, "Arms up!" he asked. Zane at this point was too shocked to argue and held up his arms. Atticus pulled the top off him and threw it on top of the black leather coat. He ran his hands threw Zane's blue hair, fixing it. Atticus slid one hand down to caress Zane's cheek, smiling as Zane's eyes shut and he let out a soft sigh.

Atticus then did something he had wanted to do for a while and pressed his lips to Zane's. He was mildly surprised when Zane didn't push him away. But he didn't respond either. He pulled away and said, "I've wanted to do that since I met you. And I'm not going to apologise for doing it either, because I'm not sorry." He placed his hand on Zane's bare chests and gave him a half smile. He backed off and climbed into bed and switched the lights off, leaving Zane standing shocked in the middle of the room. Zane after a few seconds recovered from what just happened and quietly slipped off his shoes and trousers. He climbed into the other side of the bed and they lay there in silence. Until Zane asked, "Atty? You still awake?

He heard a quiet sniff from the other side of the bed and he leant over and ran his hand through Atticus's soft hair. He still got no response. Zane moved over in the bed so he was right beside Atticus and he wrapped an arm around him giving him a really awkward hug and he placed his head on Atticus's shoulder, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression when you kissed me, next time give me some warning," he felt Atticus turn round and he lifted his arm from around him, "so that I'll be able to kiss you back." Since the room was practically pitch black he couldn't see Atticus reaction.

In fact he wasn't 100% sure that Atticus was awake, but he was proved wrong when he felt a hand touch his face and he heard Atticus say, "Would you mind if I kissed you now?"

Zane smiled and said, "No, not at all." And he leant down and pressed his lips to Atticus's. The hand that was on his face moved to the back of his head and began playing with hair. Before the kiss got too heated Atticus broke it, pulled Zane on top of his body and then quickly rolled over so that he'd be on top. Zane who wasn't expecting this let, out an "oomph" was then was silenced by Atticus lips. This kiss wasn't as gentle was their first one as Atticus quickly deepened it by biting down on Zane's bottom lip, slipping his tongue in when Zane opened his mouth to let out a soft groan. Zane slid one hand into Atticus hair and the other on Atticus's back.

Not surprisingly Atticus tasted like tequila and lemons, but there was something that was unidentifiable, but that Zane knew was undeniably Atticus. And it was quite arousing. He could feel himself grow harder, which made Zane blush, fortunately for him, Atticus wouldn't be able to see him since the room was so dark. But he shifted his hips and could feel Atticus erection pressing against his leg. He lifted his hips up pressed them up against Atticus, gyrating them slightly making Atticus break the kiss and to left out a loud moan.

"Seriously Zane stop doing that," He mumbled into Zane's neck before biting down softly, "I can't concentrate on doing this if you're going to keep doing that." He sucked hard on the point he had bitten on, smiling as Zane let out a low moan and pushing his head back onto the pillow, allowing Atticus a greater expanse of flesh to lick his way across. Atticus then continued to bite and suck his way across Zane's neck, leaving pink marks as he did so.

Atticus stopped kissing Zane's neck to place a soft kiss on Zane's lips, before he climbed off Zane and crawled down the bed. Zane was going to ask why Atticus stopped kissing him when he felt a finger trail down his stomach and Atticus press a kiss onto his hipbone. He let out a soft groan when Atticus hooked his fingers onto Zane's boxers and said "Lift your hips up; I can't get your boxers off if you don't." Zane at this point didn't remember doing that, but he felt his pants being pulled down his legs and he saw Atticus throw them across the room. His hips then involuntarily bucked off the bed when he felt Atticus's cool hand wrap around his erection. "Oh god. Atty." He moaned shutting his eyes and grasping the bed sheets.

Atticus slid his hand up and down Zane's length, smiling at Zane's reaction. He then twisted his hand around Zane's erection a couple of times, alternating between different pressures. He soon adopted a fast paced rhythm and looked up to see Zane writhing on the bed, eyes shut tight and mouth slightly open. Atticus leant down and gave the top a tentative lick. He wrapped his mouth around Zane's erection, and sucked softly. Atticus slid his hand down to the base of Zane's length and gripped the base of his shaft before sliding his hand up and down. "Mmm, god. Atty, I'm going..." Zane muttered in an attempted warning before he came inside Atticus mouth.

Atticus laughed before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and lay back beside Zane and kissed him. Zane was able to taste himself on Atticus and felt a twinge of arousal in his in groin. "You alright?" he asked, brushing Zane's fringe out of his eyes and kissing Zane's forehead.

"Yes," Zane replied, "I'm fine now. Umm, but what happens now? I've never done this before."

Atticus hoped off the bed and reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube. "I have, a couple of times. So I know what we're doing" He climbed back onto the bed, "Zane, this is probably going to hurt."

"It's OK," Zane said, looking down at Atticus, brushing his hair out of his face, "I'll be fine."

"You're going to have to turn over now; it'll be easier that way. Try getting on your hands and knees."

While Atticus opened the bottle of lube and spread some over his fingers, Zane turned himself over. He positioned himself between Zane's legs and pushed a finger into Zane. Zane let out a yelp of pain and Atticus said, "Want me to stop? I don't want to hurt you."

"No, just carry on," he mumbled, "Like I said, I'll be fine." Atticus moved the finger around a bit before sliding another lubricated finger in before scissoring his fingers a couple of times. He looked up at Zane who still had his eyes shut tight and he curled his fingers inside Zane brushing them against Zane's prostate, smiling as Zane's eyes opened wide and he let out a low groan. He slid in a third finger moving them around inside Zane, brushing over his prostate a few more them, then he removed his fingers and picked up the tube of lubricant and poured some onto his hand. He quickly smeared it over his penis, before positioning himself at Zane's entrance and rested both hands on Zane's hips.

Atticus leant up and kissed Zane's neck and shoulder. He gently pushed the tip of his erection into Zane and heard Zane's gasp, which sounded like a heady mix of pleasure and pain. Atticus muttered a soft "Oh fuck." before pushing himself the whole way into Zane. He thrust into Zane a couple of times to try and get used to the tightness, and once he was, he tightened his grip on Zane's hip and set himself into a steady rhythm. It took all his will power not to pound into Zane, but he promised Zane he wouldn't hurt him. Atticus reached forward, gripped Zane's penis and began to move his hand up and down in time with his thrusts. They both knew this wouldn't last very long but Atticus was determined to make it last for as long as possible.

He thrust into Zane and grazed Zane's prostate. Zane let out a deep moan as his vision went white. He thrust into Zane a few more times before he felt Zane's muscles tighten around him as Zane orgasmed.

Atticus let out a short cry before he came inside Zane. He then attempted to pull himself out but he arms felt like jelly and all he ended up doing was collapsing on Zane. "You alright?" he asked Zane, resting his head on Zane's lower back and running his fingers over his back.

"I think alright is a bit of an understatement, but yes, I am." Zane said, moving himself forward so Atticus slipped out of him. He sat up and pulled Atticus up towards the top of the bed and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his temple. "We should probably go get cleaned up now."

"Hmm." Atticus muttered, sitting up, "We should do, you wait there. I'll be right back." He stepped down off the bed, hissing as his foot hit the cold floor. . He headed off towards the bathroom in his room and returned with a handful of tissues. They quickly cleaned themselves up and climbed back into bed.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you recently. I didn't think you'd want to talk to me after I lost all those matches. Especially after the underground duels that I took part in with the electrodes." Zane said, after Atticus had wrapped his arm around him and pulled him flush again his body. He rested his head on Zanes shoulder and began to idly playing with strands of Zanes teal hair with his long fingers.

Atticus pressed a kiss onto Zanes warm shoulder and said, "It's alright. We've talked now. And I got to do what I've wanted to do for a very long time. Just promise that once you leave the island, you'll talk to me. Even a quick email would do. Promise?"

Zane nodded and held Atticus's hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing is softly. "Yes. I promise."

Atticus hugged Zane and said, "Oh good. Now can we try and get some sleep. I know we're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning. We should try and sleep most of it off. It usually works for me." Zane was beginning to dose off when he heard Atticus mutter, "Will you still be here in the morning, or should I expect to wake up on my own?"

"No, I'll stay. I can always get the boat back to the mainland the next day." Zane said before shutting his eyes, "now can I go to sleep now, I'm exhausted."

Atticus laughed and squeezed Zane's hand, before closing his eyes too and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
